


The Laurens Pamphlet

by huffle_puff_grl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is Salty, Burr is narrator (Again), Jefferson is sassy, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Rewritten pamphlet, When isn't he
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_grl/pseuds/huffle_puff_grl
Summary: When Thomas Jefferson finds out a huge secret, Hamilton takes desperate measures to keep his legacy, and relationship.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because I was reading HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and than I was singing Gay or European from Legally Blonde. I got to, 'It's me, not her, he's seeing," and I thought of Lams. Alex being all like, "Guys. I like Maria." and John being all like "Dude! That's just!" and Eliza kinda sorta knowing the truth.

Alex was asleep at his desk, quill in hand. A heavy breathing awoke him, it wasn't like Eliza's or Philip's. It couldn't have been Eliza's, she was gone.

"Hello?" he sat up and looked around the room. He saw familiar freckles, almost like Philip's, only there were more, for it was a bigger face.

"John?" Alex asked

"Alex!" John ran over to hug him "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Me neither! I should introduce you to Philip, he looks just like you!" Alex said joyfully and walked upstairs to the nursery. When he came back down, he was holding a baby.

"Philip, I'm John!" John smiled. Philip cocked his head and pointed at himself. "Do we look like eachother?"

Philip nodded and grabbed John's shirt. John laughed and took Philip out of Alex's arms

"So, where's Eliza?"

"Visiting Angelica. She's arriving in a couple of days with Angelica!" Alex giggled like a fangirl who's ship just got together

"All the way from London? Wow!" John didn't look as joyful as Alex "Hey, um, you wouldn't mind me putting Philip to bed, right?"

"No, I wouldn't. In fact, I'll help." Alex said. He lead the way to the nursery.

John set Philip down on his mattress. Philip giggled, but it was cut off with a yawn. Alex looked down at him and started singing an easy and familiar tune for John to catch on to.

"Raise a glass to freedom," they sang "something they can never take away. No matter what she tells you!

Philip's eyes shut and a soft snore came from his small head. His already curling hair bounced with each snore.

"Alex," John said "follow me," John lead Alex to the guest room. They sat down on the bed. "Um, we've been fighting for forever, and now the war is over."

"Yeah," Alex nodded

"I, I have missed you. During the war, we weren't exactly friends. Just fighters in the same army." John said "But instead of regaining just a friendship, I'd like something else,"

Alex nodded in agreement "I've loved you since before the war even started. But the rebellion of it all was too much at the time, I settled for my closest female friend."

"Yes!" John was relieved "I knew our relationship would be threatening to America during the war, but now everything is between us. We can start a real relationship!"

"My dearest Laurens, can I show you just how much I love you?" Alex asked

"Yes, of course you can. I'm always here."

Alex leaned over and pulled John into a passionate kiss. The energy that flowed between them in those few seconds was astonishing. 

"That was," John started

"Astonishing!" Alex laughed "That kiss, that sweet kiss, it made me want more,"

"Okay, you can have more. You just had to ask!" John kissed Alex, the only difference between this time and last time was that John slightly put his tongue in Alex's mouth. If Alex's eyes weren't closed, all he would be able to see is John's curly hair.

Alex laid John down on the bed and started kissing all over his face. If there was a freckle, it was kissed. John has a lot of freckles.

"Alex!" John hugged him and stood them back up. 

"What'd you do that for?" Alex asked, slightly frowning

"We're on the guest bed. As in, not ours to mess with," John gestured towards the bed.

Alex walked down the hall to his own room. He laid down on his bed next to John.

John unbuttoned the top button of Alex's shirt and put his hand on his chest. He could feel each of Alex's breaths. In, out, in, out.

The steady pattern put John to sleep, his hand still on Alex's chest


	2. Philip's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Angelica are back from London and it's Philip's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how short last chapter was. I apologize, this chapter will be much longer.  
> I'm also going to have an update schedule. I will post every Saturday and Wednesday. If I miss an update, scold me. I'll add 3 chapters right away.

Alex heard the door open from his bedroom. He went to the nursery and woke up Philip.

"Morning, bud! You're a year old today!" he laughed

He walked down the stairs to greet his wife and sister-in-law. 

"Eliza! Angelica!" Alex hugged them with one hand.

"Alexander!" Angelica squeezed him and Philip "Happy birthday, Philip!"

"Alex!" Eliza kissed him on the cheek "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, my love!" Alex said. He said the last part with a bit of guilt in his voice.

Eliza grabbed Philip from Alex, who immediately said "Joh Lawen!" 

"What?" Angelica laughed

"Oh, John came over and taught Philip how to say his name," Alex said

"Joh Lawen! Joh Lawen!" Philip pointed to himself

"Why is he pointing to himself?" Eliza asked

"I don't know, he was doing that last night, too," Alex scratched his head

"They have roughly the same features. Curly hair, freckles," Angelica pointed out

"Kind of," Eliza said "he looks more like me, though."

"Than John?" Alex said

"No, than you."

"Oh, yeah. It's almost like he's John's kid!" Alex laughed 

Philip's stomach rumbled and Angelica said "I'll make everyone some lemon tarts!"

"Yum, that would be delicious," Alex smiled "I'll make some fruity drinks for everyone,"

They all walked into the kitchen to do seperate things. Eliza mixed together some formula for Philip who would not stop shouting "Joh Lawens!" and pointing to himself.

"Philip, we know you love John," Angelica said "but you don't have to keep saying his name!"

Philip shook his head and pointed to himself again. He was getting really frustrated.

______________________________________

They all ate breakfast, lemon tarts and very watery fruit smoothies. They also managed to be chunky.

"Thanks for breakfast, Angie!" Eliza said

"What about the smoothies?" Alex asked

"I appreciate the effort," Eliza smiled unenthusiastically

"Thanks a lot." Alex said sarcastically

Eliza stood up "We'd better get going if we want to get to Hercules' on time." she glanced at the clock above the sofa

"Yeah," Angelica walked past Alex in order to get to the carriage first.

"Yeah, he made some cake for Philip," Alex said

"What does- what?" Eliza looked confused

"I, well, never mind." Alex lifted Philip out of his chair and walked him over to the carriage.

"See Joh Lawen?" Philip asked

"I think John might be there," Eliza said "I know Lafayette is going to be there,"

"He said he would as long as he can get out the door," Alex remembered

"Why wouldn't he?" Eliza asked

"Walk outside again," Angelica giggled 

Eliza opened the door and nearly fell face first into a pile of snow.

"I don't think John will be there," Eliza stated

"No Joh?" Philip asked

"He might be there, bud," Alex said

"So reassuring," Angelica giggled

"I want you to try to be more reassuring." Alex dared

"Philip, John wouldn't miss it for the world," Angelica said

"Joh Lawen is dare." Philip pointed to himself

"What?" Eliza was utterly confused

"Joh dare," Philip screamed and pointed to himself

"Yeah," Angelica nodded and whispered "pretend you know what he's talking about,"

They pulled into Hercules' house and they were greeted with an immediate, "Happy birthday Monsieur Philip!" from Lafayette

"Lafayette!" Alex hugged him

"Joh Lawens!" Philip shrieked when he saw John

"Philip!" John said. Philip pointed at John and pointed at himself and shrieked.

"What?" Eliza asked "You've been going crazy ever since I got home!"

"Toma Jeffso!" Philip pointed at Lafayette

"Did he just say that I'm Thomas Jefferson?" Lafayette asked

"You guys look similar. Philip has been comparing the looks of people. He thinks he looks like John,"

"He does," Alex said

"Do I really look that much like Thomas Jefferson?" Lafayette asked

"Yeah, you do!" Hercules laughed

"Jame Madso!" Philip said to Hercules

"James Madison?" Hercules asked "Me?"

"Actually," Alex said "You kind of do."

"What?" Hercules shrieked louder than Philip had all day.


	3. John's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to see John at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where that rating starts. You know, the mature. Chapter One was just teen and up audiences. So, if you know anyone who wants to read this but they don't want to read the mature stuff, tell them the first 2 chapters are fine.  
> This is going to be really short because I'm writing it in 3 hours

"Goodbye, Eliza, Angelica!" Alex bids farewell "I'm off to see John!" he walked outside.

When he got to John's house, John answered the door right away.

"Alex!" John greeted "Come in," he took off his shoes and walked up to John's room.

"Glad you could make it!" John sat on the bed and gestured for Alex to sit down, too.

"It's my honor," Alex curtsied and sat down

Alex lightly kissed John's cheek. John turned his head so Alex was kissing his lips. John gratefully kissed back

Alex swung his legs up on the bed and grabbed the back of John's neck as he kissed. His mouth slowly trailed down John's neck.

John put his hands on Alex's hips and pulled him closer. John's tongue poked through Alex's lips. Alex reached for John's shirt buttons and unbuttoned them. 

John wrapped his legs around Alex's waist as his shirt got unbuttoned. As soon as it was fully unbuttoned he easily whipped it off. He started removing Alex's shirt, a hard task. Alex was moving his head every second, down John's chest. John still tried to unbutton it.

Once it was off, Alex and John were kissing eachothers necks and chests. 

John was still holding on to Alex's hips. He put his fingers in the waistband as he kissed. Alex breathed into John's mouth in delight. In response, John put his hands in farther.

Alex put his hands on John's, reluctantly pulling them out.

"Alex?" John asked after Alex pulled his mouth away "What's up?"

"I have to get back," Alex said "I've been gone for a half hour, I need to get my plan through congress!"

"You'd rather work on that than this?" John raised an eyebrow

"This isn't about what I'd rather do, this is about what I have to do." Alex said

"So you don't have time for this?" John leaned forward and kissed Alex with passion greater than everything they'd done earlier. Their lips collided and their tongues were in each others mouths. John wrapped his arms around Alex and then pulled away. 

"Okay, I had time for that and nothing else!" Alex pulled his jacket on

"Come back later?" John pleaded 

"Sure," Alex sighed "why not?"


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr are trying to find dirt on Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the title and went "WHAT!?!?" like I would do, you have officially become a sheenstrire (That's what I like calling people like me. I don't know why, I made it up.
> 
> But, whatever. The title has NOTHING WHATSOEVER to do with lams. NOTHING. Do not worry. Okay? Okay.

Alex awoke to a nice "ALEXANDER HAMILTON I AM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!!!" from Angelica

"What?" he was very confused "Why?"

"You stayed awake until 2:45 in the morning going over your plan you need to get through congress!" Angelica fucking flipped out. Tables were knocked over, papers were everywhere. "You didn't even say good night to your bride!"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to get this plan through congress. It could make or break my career!" Alex said very softly

"And it could make or break your fucking marriage!" Angelica shrieked "Do you not care about Eliza?"

"I do, I just-"

"You're just in love with Washington more? You'd rather listen to him than me or Eliza?" Angelica said, her voice cracking

"Angie?" Eliza walked in "It wasn't that big a deal. He's fine, I know the importance of his job."

"HE IS NOT GETTING LET OFF THE HOOK! YOU THINK ANGELICA SCHUYLER FINDS THIS ACCEPTABLE?" Angelica burst into tears "I let you marry him and then he does this!"

"Angelica, I- I didn't really care," Eliza said

"Guys, I kind of have stuff to do, so, um, I'll be off now!" Alex walked off and towards the front door.

He left, out the front door. He could hear the satisfying crunch of the snow under his shoes as he walked. He mentally went over the directions in his head. Left, left, right, over the bridge, right, left, you're there.

"John!" Alex said as he got to the door. But John wasn't at the door. It was Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr.

"Alexander Hamilton!" Thomas let out a laugh "You're coming to see John Laurens, correct?"

"No," Alex replied sarcastically "I came to see Burr at John's house,"

"So why'd you want to see John?"

"Purely professional business. Can I see him?" Alex tried getting past the two.

"Yeah, no. John told us everything." Thomas laughed again. That damn laugh would be the death of him.

"He did?" Alex gulped

"Yeah, how are you going to get that money back? Gambling is not recommended in our government," Aaron rolled his eyes

"Ha! Simple, I have my ways," Alex followed along with the story John crafted

"Your ways?" Thomas looked skeptical "Tell me more."

"I sell stuff. Door-to-door, books I write, you know?" Alex came up with

"Children's books?" Aaron asked, thinking of Theodosia

"Yeah, I could write one just for Theodosia!"

"Wonderful." Aaron said "Go see John." 

"Okay!" Alex practically ran up the stairs.

John's bedroom door was closed. Alex brought his fist up to rap on the door.

"Come in!" John said

Alex walked in slowly. He made sure that the door didn't creak. Before making his way in, he checked to make sure that Aaron and Thomas were gone. They were. "I'm all yours!"


	5. A/N

No longer doing an update schedule, but I will update at least once a week.

 

 

\- M. E.


	6. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and John continue their meeting from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I lost my DS and couldn't update!

John smiled. "So, how did those two get in?" Alex asked

"Oh, they were wondering what you were doing here last week and they barged in. I think Thomas stole some cheese," he added

"Well anyway," Alex said "back to what we were doing," he sat on John's bed and wrapped his arms around John.

John hugged back and pulled their lips together. Alex pulled away. "We were going to pick up where we left off, remember?"

They both took their shirts off. John put his hands back in Alex's waistband. Alex started taking off the belt in John's pants. John pulled one hand out to take off Alex's. 

After a bit of struggling, their pants were off. Alex put his hand on John's bare thigh. John shivered and pushed his lips to Alex. 

Alex put his thigh near John's dick. John's eyes fluttered and he pushed against Alex's thigh.

Alex grabbed John's arm and squeezed it. He touched John's dick and could feel the growing through the cloth of his shorts.

John moaned softly and touched Alex's thigh. Alex kissed John's neck, still grabbing his cock. 

"Alex," John sighed, barely audible "keep going, don't go slow." Alex gave John one last kiss and pulled off both of their boxers.

John rubbed his cock against Alex's and kissed his chest. Alex grabbed some of John's curled locks and held on for support. He put his dick in between John's and his thigh.

John grabbed Alex's and rubbed his balls. A moan escaped his lips. He could feel a warm feeling in his dick.

"John, I'm gonna cum," Alex pulled away

"Okay," John grabbed Alex's dick and pushed it into his own. Alex whimpered, but pushed into John. John shook a little bit.

A warm substance went into John's cock. John rubbed Alex's cock until it was all out.

Alex kept shakily thrusting into John. He grabbed his dick and pulled out. John moaned.

Alex pushed John into himself until John came, too.

Alex and John got dressed and Alex stood up. He combed out his hair.

"I'll see you later, my love." Alex said. John nodded.


	7. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Burr approach Hamilton with their assumptions of what has been happening between him and Laurens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we're nearing the end of the fic! Also, no more Lams action! Sorry, guys. I might write another thing like this, but I'm not 100% sure. More like 92.8736194273%

Alex woke up to a screaming Philip, like usual. He ran into the room to see Burr climbing in through his bedroom window, Jefferson following close behind.

"I thought you told me this was his window!" Jefferson hissed at Burr.

"I thought it was." Burr replied and straightened his suit to address Alex. "We know what's been going on between you and Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens." Jefferson nodded and smiled.

"Where did you get this information?" Alex asked

"We never left last night. We were simply going to the window." Jefferson said while attempting to smooth down his hair. He gives up and lets his hair poof.

"He has a window?" Alex asked

"Yes. How long have you known Laurens, if you didn't even know that there's a window in his room." At this statement, Alex turns toward Philip who started pointing at the window and whispering "me." Alex grabbed Philip and walked back over to the men who climbed in.

"I'm sorry, he's been acting weird at any mention of John lately." Philip shouted John and pointed at himself. "See?"

"You're son is odd. No back on to the subject of you and John- you know-" Jefferson put his two pointer fingers together. Burr slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry," Burr said "Jefferson has most likely been doing fangirly things lately."

"Yeah, because I have immersed myself in fangirl culture." Jefferson put his hands on his hips.

"Anyway, what you did was unlawful. It was also extremely rude to your Eliza."

"My Eliza?" Alex was flabbergasted "Eliza is a free woman. No one owns her."

"It was still rude." Burr said

"Please leave." Alex commanded. They went through the front door this time.


End file.
